


The Eye

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Eye' a Mafia group that came out of nowhere and instantly took over Italian crime underworld. Let by mysterious figure known as The Eye (A.N.1). Not much is else known about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF.
> 
> Character Notes:
> 
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/post/135977667782/the-eye-character-files

_'The Eye' a Mafia group that came out of nowhere and instantly took over Italian crime underworld. Let by mysterious figure known as The Eye (A.N.1). Not much is else known about them._

_Five organisations already gave up on this case._

Dipper sighed finishing the note. He didn't even know where to start. There wasn't even a justification to suspecting Cipher of being The Eye in A.N. file. With another sigh young agent stood up and walked to his boss' office.

"Ford, this thing makes no sense." He said walking in. "You can't lock someone up having just some dates not to..."

"I know. But it's almost 100% certain." man assured him "we have a plan to make sure we are right." he added scratching his head with his left hand. Shiver went up Dippers' spine as he saw stub of missing sixth finger.

"And it is?" Dipper asked.

"On the meeting later. Now just wait, and read this again. I'll be probably send you, better be ready." Ford said and came back to his computer. This was sign that the talk was over.

Rolling his eyes Dipper took the folder and went to find Mabel. She always had additional chair and cup of coffee.

…

It was just as he expected, Mabel was drinking coffee chatting with her friend – Pacifica Northwest. It was something about Northwests Annual Ball. She waved at him energetically "Paz, guess who decided to visit! Dip-Dop, did. Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye~" girl chirped and hung up. "So, what brings you here, dearest brother."

Cheerful as always. Young agent thought. "Just waiting for a meeting. Ford says it's really big." he confessed sitting down. Mabel was already preparing coffee for him.

"Ooh, say more!" she demanded giving him his cup, pink with kittens.

He just gave her the folder, no need to hide it, they always work together.

"He's going to be at Paz's party." Mabel noted after reading it trough. "Openly homosexual, currently looking for partner. Likes 'em young." she recited presenting him character file.

"Quite handsome too." Dipper noted seeing a photo of tall blonde man in black suit. His eye was golden, more than any jewellery he's ever seen Pacifica wear – she loves gold. He wondered what happened to the other one, hidden behind an eye patch "Age unknown?"

"I couldn't find his date of birth or anything from before his company appeared." Mabel confessed. That was weird. There was nothing she couldn't find. "But I think he's around 34." she added with a shrug.

"And why are we connecting him with _the Eye_?" he asked. "And why isn't it in this damn folder?"

"Ford thins so and he asked me to not put it in or to tell you. To be honest even I don't know." she said smiling. Dipper stayed silent, something was telling him, she's not done yet. "But I did some digging. His company and The Eye started working around the same time. Guess witch came later."

"Company? As a..."

"Yes. A distraction from Mafia, most likely." girls confessed spinning in her chair. She had to be really proud of herself. But it was really no trouble for her. "And a little fun detail. All his previous boyfriends now work in his company. Officially anyway..."

"Officially?" Dipper asked. This guy was even more suspicious now.

"There is no info on them. Just that they work there but nothing about their positions or anything. They're just registered as employed there. And there is no contact with them…"

Dipper was shocked. "So they vanished?"

"That's the fun part. They didn't. There were many who saw them, it's work that's suspicious. They never appeared at any site connected with The Wheel Comp. Never." Mabel said.

"I guess Ford knows it already." Dipper guessed. Mabel just smiled.

Pink sweaters and tea weren't usually connected to hackers, but there was Mabel. Pink swearer with Meow Wow and a cat face on the front with purple jeans shorts, and green sneakers. Genius hacker and master knitter – once knitted a sweater in five minutes.

"Of course he does. He would even if I didn't tell him. You know him." she said turning to her computer. They didn't need to say a thing. Mabel had work and he understood it. Dipper just returned to folder on Bill.

There were a few new things in Mabels info.

Bill Cipher, nationality unknown, lives in Naples, Italy.

Age estimated to be around 34. Openly a homosexual. Likes younger men.

CEO of The Wheel, multimillion electronics company.

Sigh…

No matter what Ford will want him to do he'll have to do it. Whether he likes it or no.

Remaining time passed for him on watching Mabel work and drinking coffee. When it was time for the meeting they both went to the conference room.

Ford was already there. Talking with Fiddleford, his only and closes friend if Dipper was right.

"So, what about we cut the chase and go straight to the details?" young agent proposed taking his seat.

"As always impatient, aren't you?" Fiddleford asked.

"No, I just know most of the details. I just need our plan and rest of the details. So, what is it?" Dipper asked his great uncle.

"We are almost sure Cipher is behind the Eye, but we need to confirm it. And this is where you two come in." Ford explained and brought up two photos – Bill and Pacifica. "He'll be on Northwests Annual Ball. You two will go there as Tyrone and Elisa Gleeful, kids of small oil tycoon and Pacificas friends. There, Dipper your mission will be to get close to him."

"The closer the better I assume." young agent noted. Professional tone, void of emotion, concern…

"Yes, but be careful. His previous partners disappeared in rather suspicious. We are certain you'll succeed, considering his… yhm, tastes."

"Will do." Dipper said and left. He knew all he needed. And he was sure Ford didn't have anything dangerous for Mabel.

…

"Mabel, you'll stay close to Pacifica. Just to make Dippers' identity more believable.

Hacker accepted it and ran off to prepare clothes and info for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF.

Northwest Annual Ball was as anyone could expect fancy as hell. Biggest party of the season, only big fish were invited. Meaning that if you weren't there- you were no one.

Leaving limousine Dipper repressed all fear and doubt. It was just another mission. After fixing his cowboy hat he helped Mabel in her princess Aurora dress. "So we're here, sister." he said with a smile. He was grateful for the hat hiding his forehead, slicked up hair wasn't his thing.

"Let's go" Mabel smiled a cold, ruthless smile worth Elise Gleeful, Pacificas distant cousin and friend.

"Let's." Dipper agreed offering her his arm.

Ballroom was grand and tastefully decorated. Many people were invited and all remembered to dress up in costumes. As soon as they entered Pacifica came up to them and not alone, with her was no one other but Bill Cipher. "Elise, Tyrone it's so nice to see you two. Bill, meet my cousins Elise and Tyrone Gleeful. Guys, meet Bill Cipher. I'll guess you heard of him." she introduced them not letting go of Mabels hand even for a second after grabbing it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Bill smiled, kissing Dippers' hand. Single eye not leaving him for a second as he greeted Mabel. "Say miss, would you mind if I borrow your brother for the night?" he asked finally looking at Mabel.

As she assured that she doesn't, still sounding like a snobby, stuck up girl. Dipper took a good look at the man. Photos did him no justice, in person he was even more handsome, something agent was starting to dread. It could be pirate costume other wore doing it but still, he felt really unprofessional blushing at every smile older man send him.

Before he noticed it girls left and he was alone with blonde. "Tyrone Gleeful, it has a nice sound to it. Care to dance with me?"

Dipper giggled at it. "Haven't you just borrowed me for a night?" he asked but accepted offered hand anyway.

Bill was taller than he expected and fact that Dipper wasn't very tall didn't help, like at all. All their way to the dance floor Bill was shamelessly flirting with him.

"You have really gorgeous eyes, darling." Bill talked on as they started a waltz. Dipper barely reached his upper torso. "And you dance really well." praises continued.

"You're not that bad yourself." Dipper smiled letting it sound a little more flirty. Bill laughed a little at this comment "Well, thank you." he said as they continued dancing.

Blondes hands were dangerously low on his hips but he ignored it. Their owner never shut up continuing to shower his partner with praises and flirting. They danced trough three songs when Dipper felt that he needs a break, he could handle waltz but not swing. And he honestly needed to drink, not to mention Bills hand really liked to wander…

"Need a break?" Bill asked tilting Dippers' chin up. Younger was panting heavily despite hard physical training he underwent to become an agent – not that Bill knew it…

"A little one won't hurt." brunette admitted.

Bill led him to side snatching two glasses of champagne. As they were drinking some men came to Bill. They talked in Italian. Something about parts being late and couriers being lazy. Bill was visibly annoyed. "You should know what to do in this situation, you useless morons".

As men left blonde smiled at Dipper who faked dumbfounded face. "Sorry about that, some business came up.

"It's fine, your Italian sounds really nice." Dipper confessed with a blush – he didn't even need to lie. Damn sexy blonde…

"Really?" Bill asked finishing his champagne.

"Not that I understood anything." Dipper laughed.

"Tu sei carino" Bill whispered leaning to his ear. 'You're cute' Dipper blushed even harder hearing it. "And it means?" he asked trying to sound relaxed.

"It's a secret." Bill smiled leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"How about another dance?" Dipper proposed finishing his glass.

"Con piacere." Bill said. 'With pleasure.'

"I guess you won't translate it." Dipper guessed following blonde who set their glasses aside for waiters to collect.

"Smart aren't you? I like it." Bill practically purred. Brunette giggled at it.

"Stop it." Bill only laughed hearing it.

After another couple of wild danced they were resting again, eating some snacks. More people came to talk with Bill annoying him. And it all in multitude of languages.

Dipper continued to play obvious but in truth he carefully listened to everything they were saying. What was interesting, was fact that they all were talking about parts and couriers.

He was almost certain that it was just a code in case someone was listening. But what did it mean? He had no idea.

"So, Tyrone. You're from Texas?" Bill asked as they danced again.

"Y-yeah. My father..."

"An oil-tycoon. I heard Blondie mention something" Bill cut him. "I just never went to Texas. I was wondering if you like it there." he simply explained.

Dipper laughed nervously. He was never in Texas… "Wouldn't it be better to ask how I like Miami? For me Texas is normal, everyday." he said leaning closer into Bills chest.

"I guess you're right. But still, do you like living there?" blonde asked welcoming younger man, hands still wandering around. He shamelessly ignored everyone looking at them.

Dipper giggled at his actions. "Is it really important? I like it but it's getting boring. Miami is different, more interesting." he said as music stopped.

"You really are interesting. Makes me want to take you back to Italy with me." Bill confessed, "But I think I have to return you to your sister." Bill said sadly.

Finding Mabel wasn't hard, she was laughing with Pacifica about some womans shoes. "Hello miss Gleeful, I regretfully have to return your brother." Bill announced dramatically.

Dipper laughed at this. Champagne might have gotten him a little drunk…

"Regretfully?" Mabel asked.

"I would very much prefer to keep him." Bill admitted.

"Oh, but I have a great idea, how about you two meet some time later this week." Mabel proposed with big beaming smile.

"Like tomorrow? How about tennis, Tyrone?" Bill turned to his partner.

"Okay. But I haven't played it in years." he agreed.

"Splendid." Bill smiled and kissed Dippers' cheek. "See you tomorrow at hmm… 11 then." and he was gone.

"Learned something interesting?" Mabel asked as they were driving off to Gleefuls apartment.

"Possibly. Something about parts and couriers being late. Has to be some code or something." Dipper admitted. "I'm not all that sure. He certainly has short patience but seems like a completely normal guy. Shameless and a little creepy but not like crime lord..."

"I don't know." Mabel muttered. "He seemed to like you a lot."

"Yeah. He even said that it's be great if he could take me to Italy." Dipper said with a shrug. "Let's leave it for now. I need to sleep and I'm certain I'll have a terrible hungover." he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.
> 
> If at some weekend chapter won't appear it'll mean I was overwhelmed by university work and didn't manage to write some and run out of written ahead chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day, just as he expected Dipper felt awful. Looking at the clock he groaned. 8AM, three hours till meeting with Bill. And hour to report to Ford.

Sitting up he looked around, on the night stand he found some painkillers and a bottle of water. Along with note from Mabel,

"Ford called around 6, wanted to talk.

Visit him later if you'll feel better.

You may do it even after the tennis.

\- love Mabel."

Smiling he took the medicine, and went to get something to eat. He found some pizza, still somewhat warm. Sign that Mabel left not all that long ago.

While eating and fighting himself to not vomit, Dipper send a message to ford saying that he'll come by later.

"I'll come by later,

See U, Ty."

No real info to avoid detection. He ate only two slices, both washed down with whole glass of water. He was seriously regretting drinking so much champagne. "I should have danced with him more." he muttered, but again. Would he hear so much about late delivery of electronic parts and stupid couriers? Probably not.

Sighing he decided to nap a little more, hour at least.

He ended up sleeping 2 and half an hour… Waking up he panicked.

"Why!?" he screamed sitting up far too fast, there was no way he'd get ready and reach their meeting spot in this time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he muttered looking for a suitable outfit and his tennis equipment.

"FUUUUUUCK!" he shouted, running to shower, forgetting to message Bill.

After record time showering he picked some shorts, shirt and shoes. Dressed, and clean he ran to his car and drove to the meeting spot as fast as he could without breaking any limits.

Bill was already there, leaning on his yellow, expensive, sports car and playing with his phone. Dipper felt himself blush at the sight. Italian, "(Was he even from Italy?) decided to wear yellow T-shirt and scandalously short short that gave a perfect view of his long, tanned legs.

"I'm sorry….heh... I'm late...heh..., I overslept...heh." agent explained smiling slightly while breathing heavily.

"It's okay. Just breath. I just got here myself." Bill assured patting his back. "Want a drink?" he asked offering brunette a hand.

"No, I'm fine." Dipper answered ignoring the hand and going forward. Bill wasn't offended. He quickly caught to him, arm sneaking around his waist.

"Even out of breath you're gorgeous." Bill noticed trying to free Dipper's hand of his bag. "And you look really great in blue." he continued his flattery.

Dipper giggled hearing him. He was expecting it, and it continued. As he was catching his breath Bill was showering him with compliments.

"Will you stop?" Dipper asked, "All this flattery is really nice and all but I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. Not that I don't like it." he explained.

Bill pouted. "But I like praising you." he said, looking slightly unhappy.

"Oka~y, how about a little less of them?" Dipper proposed afraid he offended the man.

Blonde wondered for a while. "Okay~" he agreed with, while, beaming smile back on his face.

Dipper let out breath he was holding.

"How about playing some tennis now?" Bill proposed as they reached the court.

"We can, but I don't remember how to play. Like at all." Dipper lied, not that Bill knew it.

"I can help you with basics and rest will come as we'll be playing." Bill proposed suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

Dipper agreed and they started. Bill 'reminded' him all the rules and how to hold the rocket. He basically taught him how to play in one, short, half hour lesson.

Young Pines would lie if he said that by now he didn't like Bill. He was starting to hope that the blonde was innocent.

"How about a short match?" Bill proposed when they were done with training.

"Okay." Dipper agreed, hesitating a bit. He was wondering if he'll be able to hold back and not flat out go for the win.

He wasn't.

First round was not all that one sided win for him. But it wasn't like Bill lost all that badly.

"What can I say, you're really good teacher." He said winking at Bill. Blonde just laughed.

"Not to mention that I was going easy on you." Bill noted but congratulated him anyway "One more?" he asked.

"Okay." Dipper agreed.

This time it was much harder. Bill really had to be going easy on him. Match was really close, but after near half hour Bill won it seriously surprising Dipper.

"You really had to go easy on me earlier." Dipper noticed breathing heavily as they sat aside. "I'm beat."

Bill smiled joining him. "I can see it, how about something to eat?" he proposed, "A friend of mine recommended me a nice restaurant nearby." he added.

"Sounds great." Dipper agreed, he was really starting to get hungry.

As they walked, it was really close, Dipper couldn't help but notice lack of media. Bill was really known after all… It had to be Ford.

"Isn't it weird. Usually paparazzi would be all over me." Bill wondered sneaking arm around Dipper's waist, once again.

"Who knows, maybe they found someone more interesting." Dipper wondered not even fighting Blondes advances.

Restaurant was nice and cosy. "What to order?" Bill wondered loudly.

They ended ordering some simple dinner and coffee. While eating Bill was talking about his company and how some of his subordinates just couldn't do their work properly. Dipper was just agreeing with him and asking some innocent questions.

All was perfect till Bills phone rung, shortly, announcing a message. Blonde didn't look happy about it. "Work," he muttered knitting his eyebrows.

"It's okay. You're a busy man and..." Dipper started but was stopped by Bills finger on his lips.

"Hush you. I would very much prefer to spend the day with you, but it's really important. How about some… golf tomorrow?" Blonde both explained and proposed.

"Sounds great." Dipper smiled as Bills hand moved to his cheek.

"I'll mail you address and hour later." Bill decided standing up, "Feel free to finish your meal, it's on me." he added as Dipper started getting up. "See you tomorrow, gorgeous." Bill smiled after kissing brunettes cheek.

"Yeah..." Dipper muttered touching the spot. He was really hoping that Bill was only going to check some electronic parts. As he was thinking he got a message from Ford.

Do you have a time to meet?

Not responding Dipper left the restaurant – Bill already paid for their food. He would follow Bill, but of course Ford had to get that report. Sighing he returned to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford was somewhat happy seeing Dipper, but still raised one eyebrow seeing his clothes.

"I meet with Bill." young agent explained.

"I see. Found something important?" his uncle asked, he was happy that Dipper got close to the target.

"Not much. Yesterday at the party, some random guys were talking with him in Italian, French and Spanish. All about some parts being late and useless couriers. It could be a code." Dipper said taking a seat. He was still a little tired after that last match with Bill.

"I guess so, we'll look into it. I see you got close to him." Ford noticed

"I didn't need to do a thing. He practically dragged me away from Mabel as soon as he saw me." Dipper smiled at memory. "He's a real flatterer, I had to ask him to stop so we could get a decent talk." he continued.

"Okay, so about today's meeting?" Ford questioned noting something down.

"We played tennis and then had a dinner. I guess lack of media was your work." Dipper answered.

"Was it a problem?"

"Bill noticed it, seemed suspicious."

Ford was silent. "Fine, I'll talk with them." he said.

"When we were eating Bill got a mail and got to leave. Minute before you contacted me." Dipper continued talking. "We have golf tomorrow. I don't know place or hour yet." he added.

"Great." Ford was visibly happy with his nephews progress. "But remember, he's staying here for just five days." he reminded.

"I know."

Later they talked some more, for around half hour till Dipper got a mail from Bill:

"I'll pick you up from your hotel at 11,

Wer R u Styin, I hat this thig.

Bil."

Fighting laughter Dipper send him address of hotel he and Mabel were staying at for this mission.

"There is a little thing I'll have for you to do after this one." Ford announced, "Details are here. Check it while waiting for his response." he smiled giving Dipper a closed file.

Young agent accepted it and left. Bill sent him another message.

"I'll pick yo p a 11. biLl."

Dipper smiled and sent him a heart. Bill ignored it, probably not understanding it. It was king of cute. While driving Dipper could swear he saw Bill talking with some shady guy, but he wasn't sure. He stopped seeing it, and was suddenly happy that he decided to change his clothes. He looked quite angry while telling him something.

He was right it was Bill. He was talking to shady looking guy with neon purple hair. Bill instantly noticed him. "Tyrone? What a surprise." Bill smiled stopping the talk before he could hear anything.

"Elises birthday is coming up and I was looking for a present for her." he lied as blonde hugged him. "Meet Tad, he represents my company in States. And does pretty good job doing so."

"You're too nice boss." Tad said shaking Dipper's hand. "I heard a lot about you boy." he added looking directly at Dipper, "And I must say I see why he likes you so much." he flashed a smile. "Anyway. I'll be going back to my work. I'll call you if there's any progress." and Tad was gone.

Bill sighed heavily. "Work, it's really tiring. I might have to return to Italy sooner than I expected to have to." he said pulling Dipper to a hug. "So, how about I'll get something for your sisters birthday as well?" Bill proposed. Dipper accepted it, if Bill was leaving sooner every moment could give him a chance to get a look at his plans. If he got any that is, but ever since that mysterious courier talk it was apparent that something was going on. Something big.

Next couple of hours went by pleasantly on shopping and laughing. Dipper was thinking how someone like Bill could be bad.

Walking around together and laughing on weirder knick-knacks he couldn't quite put that angry face from earlier on blondes face. It just didn't fit him… But looks could be deceiving.

After shopping Bill took Dipper for some desserts. Eating cakes blonde was talking about his house in Italy. How big it was and how he'd love to show it to him sometime. Dipper was just smiling and nodding at everything he said responding with trained lies from his fake back story.

Soon another call interrupted Bill. "Damn them." he cursed responding from their table. He wasn't saying anything. Just listening, something in a look Dipper got from him he knew it wasn't good. But he kept it hidden just playing cute, obvious Tyrone while finishing his strawberry shortcake.

"That's fine. I have everything under control." Bill said after while, his face moving from scowl to a soft smile. "He won't be a problem, neither will be the brat." he continued, single, visible eye still locked on Dipper.

'What is he talking about?' Dipper wondered watching a creepy smirk creep up Bills face.

"I'll visit Pyro on my way back to Europe." Bill decided ending the call. Smirk quickly faded and was replaced with apologetic smile. "It seems I have to leave this beautiful town really early." he sighed heavily.

"It's okay I understand." Dipper said feigning a bit of hurt.

"I'd prefer to stay with you, or take you with me but neither is an option. My work is important so I can't stay and your father would kill me if I took you with me to Italy without his permission." Bill complained caressing Dippers' cheek. "A true shame~." Bill smiled a bit more. "Can you give my present to your sister? It looks like I won't be able to make it to her birthday party."

"Sure." Dipper agreed. It was bad. How was he supposed to work Bill out if he it in Europe? Just getting there would take really long time and shit load of deals with European spy organisations. It would be close to impossible.

Then Bill left, Tad returned to pick him up. Dipper was left with passing news to Ford. He wasn't going to be happy...


	5. Chapter 5

As expected Ford wasn't happy, but he wasn't all that mad either. Dipper expected him to totally flip out. Luckily it didn't happen.

"I'll try contacting some old friends in Italy. But I can't promise a thing. Problem will be this Pyro or He and Brat he mentioned over phone." Ford was talking after taking report. He was oddly calm. It was a bit scary. "We could let you go with him, but it'd be weird. Especially with this birthday thing."

"I had to make some excuse." Dipper shrugged.

"Does he know that Ty and Elise are twins?" Ford suddenly asked.

"No?"

Out of nowhere Ford was suddenly happy. "We can send you to Italy after the birthday. Like a present from your father since you really wanted to see it after what Bill told you." his laugh was slightly maniacal at this point. Dipper never saw him so invested in any other case. Even ones bigger than this one.

"You're really on this one." he noticed.

"Heh, it's kind of personal. But don't worry, I'm not going to let my feelings interfere." Ford assured, but Dipper wasn't all that sure about it. But he said nothing, this whole thing was slowly starting to stink.

"Okay, so what am I to do now that we're waiting?" Dipper asked.

"Focus on the other mission for a week or two. We'll have to find Bill in Italy first and if he's visiting this Pyro before going to Europe it might take a little." Ford said. "Mabel will know more."

Dipper just nodded and went to look for his twin. She as as always sitting by her desk checking something no two computers on the same time. "Hi sis." He smiled walking closer.

"Dipper! How are things with Bill. Ford moved me completely aside after the party." girl first smiled and then pouted. Dipper smiled, she was always full of life.

"Bill is leaving sooner than we thought. We'll have to wait couple of weeks, maybe longer to continue so Ford gave me different mission to take care of in the meantime." Dipper explained passing her the papers he got earlier.

"Nicolette S. Full surname unknown. Mexican drug lord from France. Recently started activity here. Hmm, interesting. She's been seen near people associated with the Eye but it isn't in those papers." Mabel started reading from one of her screens after short search for proper file. "But it could be only a coincidence. That's all we got, plus this picture."

Tan woman, with long bright pink hair in red two piece-dress. Her eyes were hidden behind big, red framed shades. Bright red lipstick. She could be certainly called beautiful.

"I can try to find more info. And, we know she has some meeting in two days in one of her warehouses." Mabel added hiding the photo. "We don't know with whom. Might be even Bill." she half suggested.

"Does 'Pyronica' tell you anything?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing. I'll check it. I should have some info tomorrow, come by then." Mabel practically ended their talk but dipper had one more request.

"Can you check Fords former partners for me?" he asked. "But keep it a secret from him. He's weirdly invested in Bills case." he added as explanation.

"Okay, it shouldn't be too hard." Mabel shrugged. It shouldn't be all that secret, not for someone from inside.


	6. Chapter 6

On the next day Dipper came to Mabel with hot coffee and bagels.

“How is my favourite sister?” he asked with smile. He only got a glare, followed by weak smile.

 

“Great, except I found almost nothing.” she said sitting back and yawning, “It's just weird.”

 

“So we have nothing on Pyro?” Dipper asked. It wasn't that he expected much.

 

“She was the smaller problem.” Mabel confessed giving him not very thick folder. “Ford was trickier. I only got info on one guy, and he's dead. Here. Now I'll eat those bagels and take a nap. We have info that you mission secundo target has meeting this evening. Details are here, give me a call when you'll be there.” Mabel said with a yawn. “And one more thing on Ford, there is no, absolutely no record of any of his missions. Nothing, zero. I even went to paper archives.” She added before taking a bite of the first bagel.

 

Dipper just smiled in apology knowing she really wasn't mad. She loved digging up info and hacking. “Thanks sis.” he said and left her to bagels and nap.

 

….

 

Reading trough folder on Ford.

 

_Name: William_

_Surname: Brown_

_Alias: Crybaby, Blue_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 24_

_Status: Deceased_

_Likes: desk work_

_Dislikes: field work_

_Notes: Died during a mission_

 

It was all. One page, not even half filled. No photo, no nothing…

 

Sighing heavily he moved to Pyronica. No need to dwell on this.

 

This was a bit more interesting. But not very useful. Mainly rumours that she's working for Eye. This might prove useful. And seemed connected to tonight's mission…

 

Rest of the whole file was similar stuff. Lists of places where she was seen past week. OR at least person Mabel believes to be this Pyronica girl. All compared to where Bill has been seen.

 

Some of them matched with time even, but not all. Yet Dipper doubted that Bill would do something like this personally.

 

It just created more questions… This was so frustrating. Groaning dipper went to prepare for his mission.

 

…

 

_Evening, the same day. The W.Corp. Magazines._

 

“Two hours till the meeting.” Mabels voice resounded from earphone. “Remember, they may start earlier.”

 

“I know.” Dipper answered slowly walking closer to building. He remembered plan of whole building, including all side entrances and positions of guards and cameras. Not that the latter was any problem for Mabel.

 

“Give me a minute… Done, you have fifteen minutes to reach point A.” Mabel informed as she hacked security.

 

Dipper said nothing, just quickly moved to side door and opened it. It seemed that Mabel hacked electric locks…

“Weird, it should be closed.” his twin said. “Be careful.” she warned. Brunette heard quick typing and started moving.

 

“There are no guards here.” he informed.

“There should be at least two armed guys on way to the crane… What are they planning. Dipper, be careful.” Mabel warned once again, typing quickening.

 

Dipper just moved, carefully looking around and listening for any sigh of guards coming. It was too early for shift change. Could this meeting be this secret? No, there would still be guards. They could be replaced, after all.

 

Both he and Mabel stayed silent as he creped to wooden boxes next to the crane. Quick look down and Dipper froze. Meeting was starting. And first person he recognised was – Bill.

 

Black suit and white shirt. Top hat and bow tie. Eye patch. Golden hair and light blue eye. It was him…

Agent pushed away all feelings he developed for the man. It was just a mission. Nothing more.

 

“Why the meeting. If kid is really...” Tall, pink haired woman started just as she walked in.

 

“And you following me around wasn't enough of a sign to them?” Bill asked, voice low and cold. Void of any emotion. “Haven't I told you to lay low while I'm here?” he continued.

 

Dipper could see woman trembling. So this was the Eye, cold hearted Mafia boss who supposedly didn't have a hearth. Clearly a rumour.

 

“And Kid, as you kindly called him is part of my ravage plan.” Bill mused walking around Pyronica. “And I almost succeeded but YOU had to butt to my plan.” blonde stopped to sigh and shake his head.

 

“Can't you just kidnap him?” she asked. “Why dance around it so much?”

 

“Because it'd be boring if I did.” Bill continued still walking around. He just added swings of a gun to it.

 

Dipper got no idea who they were talking about, but he wasn't alone.

 

“Bro, I think they're talking about you. Remember how Bill regretted being unable to take you to Italy with him? He's seen trough our plan from the very start you have to...”

 

“Shh”

 

In the meantime Bill continued talking, “...but today end of it all starts. What do you think would piss ol'sixer more. Getting killed or me taking his nephew and making him my little, nice pet? Second one of course.” Italian smiled widely, “But let's not be all that terrible of a host.”

 

Hearing it Dipper saw only darkness as something hit him hard on the head. He still heard Mabel screaming his name. “DIPPER!!!”….


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper woke up with a groan and massive headache. He got no idea where he was or how long he was unconscious.

Looking around he tried to move his arms and legs. With no success, they were tightly tied to chair he was sitting on. 

He was in small room, a cell judging by stone walls. Only furniture there was his chair and chair standing right in front of him. He instantly knew he was captured.

There was only one person he could suspect- Bill. Continuing to test binds on his hands he looked for a way out.

Three brick walls were solid. Fourth, barred wall was just as sturdy. Well maintained, hinges on the door were oiled and there were no signs of rust. 

From some distance screams could be heard. Despite his training agent shuddered. There was no way out of it. Even without checking he was sure they took all his equipment including earphone he was using to contact Mabel.

His only hope would be rescue party… But Ford was never sending those. Capture of an agent meant moving base. Nothing more. He was a dead man even if he'd somehow survived. This thought somehow calmed him. At least they got time, at least Mabel was safe…

He wasn't given much more time. “Well, well, well. Looks like you're finally awake. You had me worried, and goon who hit you tortured, but I'm almost sure you've heard him already.” Bill walked in. Wide smile plastered to his face as he rambled.

Dipper stayed silent, carefully watching the man as he sat on the empty chair. “So tell me Tyrone, if it even is your real name, what were you doing in there? Depending on your answer I just might not kill you, Pine Tree.”

“Pine Tree?” Dipper rasped, his throat hurt a little.

“A nickname. Since I most likely don't know your name I'll call you this till I find out your real name. And who knows, I might not like it and continue calling you this.” Bill explained, smile not leaving his face for even a second.

Dipper stayed silent for a while considering his options. He could try to continue his supposed back story. Which had little sense since he was already captured and rather calm. Someone with Tyrones background would be screaming and fighting. 

His other option was just being honest. Which he chose, “Abel 'Dipper' Pines.” he officially introduced himself.

“I don't like Abel. But Dipper sure sounds interesting, but I like Pine Tree better.” Bill decided. Just then Dipper noticed a knife blonde was toying with. “Don't worry, kid. You won't loose a finger here.” he smiled.

There was something in his voice that made brunette shudder.

 

“But, as fun as seeing you think is I came here for business, Agent Pines. I knew you looked familiar. You're related to Stanford, aren't you?”” Bill suddenly stopped smiling.

“A deal?” Dippes asked. Ignoring the part about his uncle.

“Yes. Nothing all that big.” Bill assured. “I'll give you a choice.” he started.

Dipper just watched him waiting for blonde to continued. He was sure that this choice won't be pleasant.

“You'll either be my nice little puppet, which means abandoning your old life. Or I'll just kill out your whole agency and keep you anyway!” Bill offered triumphantly.

Dipper was shocked. It was worse than he thought. He expected Bill to tell him to kill Ford or something like this…

“So?~” Bill asked, certain of his victory.

Dipper would curse if he could, but he doubted that Bill would like it. No matter which he'd choose, it was a win for Bill.

“Fine, I'll stay with you.” he sighed. He was dead to Ford anyway.

“I knew you're smart.” Bill said standing up and walking behind Dipper. “I'll have something else for you, but it's hardly a subject to talked about in a dungeon.” he added cutting ropes on his hands.

Young agent, well ex-agent, rubbed his pained by now wrists as Bill freed his legs. “And that is?” he asked as blonde stood up.

“As I said not a place for it, follow me.” Blonde ordered turning around. Dipper just did as he was told, still thinking what he's supposed to do.

Should he try to stop Bill? Would Ford even want him in the organisation now? Even if he'd stop the blonde? Who knew…

Moving the thoughts aside he looked around as they walked. They left the dungeon and now were in luxurious, expensively furnished house. There were no windows so he was no way for him to see where they even were.

“Welcome to my house.” Bill greeted not stopping for a second. “Don't worry, we're not in Italy. It's more of vacation home.” he added opening large wooden door and nudging Dipper to enter. He did so and found himself in a sitting room just as fancy as the corridor.

Two plush love seats were standing in front of a fireplace. Small fireplace dividing them. Dipper noticed single bottle of red wine, opened, and two glasses.  
Everything was either a dark brown wood or black and yellow with some light blues. Looking around Dipper noticed a piano…

“Take a seat.” Bill said pushing him further in. Dipper hurried to one of the seats – one Bill didn't seat on.

“So?” he asked watching blonde carefully.  
“No need to push it, with you here I can stay longer.” Bill mused pouring wine to the glasses.

“Just say what you want ans let's get it over.” Dipper grumbled.

Bill just laughed pushing on glass to him. “It'll have to wait till morning anyway, you were out for quite a while. And I'll have to explain couple of things.” Bill started slowly sipping his wine. Eye not leaving brunette even for a second.


	8. Chapter 8

I have nothing against Ford. Story just required him to be this way. I planned it some time ago.

Dipper silently sipped on his wine observing blonde as he toyed with his phone. What else could he want from him? And what was point of this whole deal?

Before he could ask about it once again maid came and brought them dinner. Blonde told Dipper to eat and not worry about him, he's already eaten.

Only thing on the table that he could name was steak. Although it probably had some other, fancier name. But even if he was unable to name the food it was still really tasty. As expected bill had best chef even in his vacation home.

"So?" Brunette asked when he was done eating. "What is that 'little thing' you want from me."

Bill gave him small smile. "Just a delivery to someone we both know." he explained standing up. Dipper stayed silent as blonde walked to dark, wooden shelve of sorts, it wasn't very well light.

"What delivery?"

Bill smiled and evil smile and presented him a small, dark red box and opening it.

Inside was lying on soft, light blue cushion… single, human finger.

"Who..."

"Stanford Pines. We used to work together, some time ago."

"William..."

Bill looked surprised hearing this name. "It's been some time since I was called 'William'" he said sitting down and pouring more wine for them both.

"So you want me to bring it to Ford?" Dipper confirmed his suspicion.

Bill confirmed it with a nod. "Smart, aren't you? I bet you get all kinds of trophies for it. Or is Ford taking it all? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Why?" Brunette asked. What trophies? Aren't agents supposed to be known by no one?

"Ask Sixer when giving him the finger. You can tell him anything but be back here in three hours since leaving. I guess it's enough time. Call me if something stops you." Bill shrugged passing him phone he was toying with earlier. "If you won't be back I'll have to find you and kill everyone in my way."

"Why go trough the trouble just for me?" Dipper asked.

"Thing is I like you, kid. You remind me of me. From long ago, but still me. Car key are by the door. Maid will take you there. Don't forget the time." Bill added and left him alone.

Couple of minutes later Maid walked in saying that master send her to show him the way. Dipper remembered part of their walk from when Bill as leading him from the dungeon. Well, more like it all, just shorter.

By the exit maid told him to choose one set of keys from six available ones and led him to dark blue sports car. "We'll be expecting your return, sir." she said leaving him alone.

Dipper has never driven so fast in his life. He was only hoping that he won't be stopped by the police for breaking speed limits.

In their base he found nothing but small light from Fords office. Taking a deep breath he walked there, ready to run and return to Bill to tell him that he was late, evacuation ended.

But it wasn't needed.

In the office he found Ford sitting on his old chair looking at the door.

"Why are you here?" man asked seeing his nephew. He was shocked.

"Someone asked me to give you this." Dipper muttered walking closer and giving him boxed finger.

Ford was shocked, but not very surprised. "I didn't expect him to give it back."

"So you knew? That William is alive and changed his name?" Dipper asked tilting his head.

"I wasn't sure. All I had was a guess and not so vivid memory of him… dying. He was a good guy." Ford shook his head and said nothing more.

"What are you planning to do now that the whole operation is down?" his old boss asked.

Dipper shrugged. "It's not like I have much of a choice. I made a deal with Bill. I stay with him and he'll leave you all alone. Like he won't kill you." he said looking anywhere but at Ford.

"Has he told you our story?" Ford asked. "How much time do we have?" he asked when Dipper shook his head.

"Around an hour." Dipper said looking at his phone.

"Okay. I'll tell you how William Brown died and I lost my finger." Ford sat more comfortably. "I'd offer you a seat but as you can see, we kind of moved."

Dipper nodded and sat on the floor. Expecting this story to answer at least some questions.

"It started fourteen years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, Comments/ Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Story time from Ford.

Fords PoV

William Brown…  
When I first meet him I thought he’s a member of support team. The type of guy who would dye his hair light blue to fit in with others…

He was all but this.  
Blue hair was a result of being bullied at school. He continued dying it since he took a liking to it. At least he was saying he did. Was it true? I don’t know.

And as for work… Support wasn’t for him.   
It was a real surprise to me when I was told he’s my new field partner. For some time.

“How can a guy who is afraid of his own shadow be a secret agent?” I asked my superiors.  
They just told me to watch him. To let him work to just watch and guide him.

They went as far as to call him a genius. Didn’t tell at what. Despite all that I was still annoyed. They put a complete novice with ‘Me’, our best agent? And tell me to watch him.

I was a different man back then, much less patient. And much more proud… But that’s in the past.

Yhym,

In just about a week I noticed something rather strange. Blue, as we came to call Will, didn’t really like field work, but loved preparing missions. Forming plans and collecting information. All that usually not very noticeable desk work.   
But there was one problem with him and desk work—he couldn’t sit still for five minutes.

In contrast, his nearly endless energy and shy nature were perfect at field work. He was great a following plans and working undercover.

After few months I understood it. Bit late, I have to admit… 

But, since there is little time let’s move to the main part. How William ‘Blue’ Brown died.

It was a rather complicated, long lasting mission. We were sent to work out drug dealers. Young but quite strong gang.

William worked undercover for three months when he was caught. It wasn’t even the gang we were investigating. Their rivals, we guessed then. 

Biggest problem was information he got. He hadn’t contacted us with report for weeks then. There was just no occasion for it. Gang observed him all the time We had to get him out. And that’s where mess started.

Somehow our rescue operation happened when the gang was trying to get him too. And when Will tried to break himself out.

It was a real chaos. Nobody knew what was happening. When we entered there was all out gunfight. Thanks to his blue hair, somewhere inside all that chaos I saw Will, hiding behind some boxes. Before I could get to him I got shot in a leg. I thought it’s over but it wasn’t… Will shielded me. It wasn’t a mortal wound. He could survive it… But then that guy charged at us with a knife. A real madman, I tell you.

I bet over half of those gangsters were either drunk, high or both.

PoV change.

“The point is, I lost my finger and Will ‘died’. But now… I’m not sure if Bill is the same person. Just….”

Dipper sighed. Hearing the story he didn’t feel any better. Worse, if possible. “If you want to tell me to stay away from him, know it’s too late for this.” he explained checking time. Just about enough to get back. “If I won’t come back he’ll kill whole agency… Just… Tell Mabel I love her. Okay?”

With those words, not waiting for answer, young ex-agent left.


	10. Chapter 10

Driving back to Bills mansion took Dipper much less– at least in his opinion, than the road to the agency. He felt strangely calm at what Blonde may want from him. He wasn't all that different from when they were flirting this few time. Even if Dipper was pretending to be someone else.

What was worrying him was Ford. It was weird how easily he let Dipper go with a criminal… And something in his story wasn't adding up. Yeah, Bill is William, that fits. But why did they come for him? Agency never in it's history did such things. You fail, you're on your own. And big action like this would be somewhere in records. There was nothing about it in records Mabel found.

By the mansions door maid from earlier was already waiting for him. Gesturing at him to follow her she led him to underground levels of the house. The longer they walked the louder screams they could hear.

Dipper tried not to think about what he will see once they stop.

Once they stopped he saw Bill. When he was gone blonde changed to fancy suit, his jacked on a char in far corner of a room, one Dipper was told to sit on.

His sleeves were rolled up. But it didn't save his white shirt from being covered in blood.

Next to Bill, on a chair sat dark haired, barely conscious guy. "I'm so happy you could join us." Bill smiled caressing Dipper's cheek with bloody hand. "So damn happy." he continued turning around to guy sitting on the chair. "This little shit here." Blonde started grabbing guys hair and forcing him to look at Dipper who cringed seeing bloodied bruised face. "Dared to follow US around. More like you… but it's not the point." he continued while letting the guy sit back down.

Dipper stayed silent, carefully watching guys wounds. By the state of his neck he assumed that he might not speak again, and if he somehow could speak he would have real trouble with it.

"Actually, I'm surprised sixer hasn't done anything about him. I guess he was too busy with me. Or writing a speech for getting a reward after capturing me. Speech that wouldn't mention you with even a smallest word… But that's him." Bill happily talked taking something from a table standing in opposing Dipper corner. "But well, since Pine Tree is here, I guess I'll leave you to few of my friends. I'm certain they'll take excellent care of you from now on." Bill flashed wide, shining smile. Sincere smile that promised nothing pleasant.

Shiver went down Dipper's spine when Bills golden eyes moved to him. "Follow me. And take my jacket." Bill said turning around and walking out of the cell. He wasn't waiting so Dipper got to run a little to catch up with him. Leaving faint smell of blood and something he wasn't quite willing to name behind.

They walked trough familiar looking corridor. Dipper wondered if he was walking trough here earlier. Possible. Suddenly blonde stopped, opened some random door and pushed Dipper inside.

It was a bedroom. But not their final destination… Bill dragged brunette further, saying something about it going to be pleasant for both of them. They stopped in a bathroom. Bills bathroom… It smelled just like his shampoo…

"Clothes off." Bill smiled. Of all things he smiled, making it seam as if he was asking while he was giving an order…

"Why?" Dipper asked, understanding why but not willing to accept it.

"If you want you can bath in your clothes." Bill shrugged unbuttoning his bloodied shirt. "Not my problem" he added shrugging it off. "And don't worry, for now it's only a bath. Fun comes later~"

Dipper shuddered hearing him… Why can't he be this charming man he meet at this party? Ex-agent thought slowly moving his hands to his jackets zipper.

"And her I thought I'll get to undress you myself" Bill pouted, already naked and preparing bath. Hands and forearms bloody. There was some blood on his chest too.

By the time bath was ready, in bills opinion at least, Dipper was naked. His face was slowly getting red. Especially when Bill turned around and whistled.

"Aren't you pretty?" Blonde smiled walking closer and sneaking his arms around brunettes waist. "Now, let's have a bath. Lay out some small rules you need to follow. Nothing all that bad. I'm sure you'll get used to your new life. You'll love Italy. Have I told you we're flying there tomorrow?" Bill talked dragging shorter man to the bath.

"No, you haven't. And what rules?" Dipper asked trying to free himself from steel like grip.

"Rules are simple. When we're out don't talk if not talked to. And under no circumstance talk to people you don't know. You're mine. Keep phone on your person all the time. EVERYTHING I ask from you has to be done as fast as possible. For example, if I say get in the damn tub with me you're getting in a tub with me." Bill said, not stopping to give Dipper a chance to speak. "Or if I tell you to get on the bed and spread your pretty legs for me, you get on the damn bed and spread your pretty legs. Clear?" he finished getting to the tub.

Dipper just stood there looking at him with wide eyes.

"C'mon Pine Tree, get in." Bill said pointing other side of the tub.

Wether he liked it or not Dipper got in and Bill was already washing the blood of off himself. Trying to avoid looking at him for too long Dipper started washing himself.

Not touching Bill was hard task considering how long his legs were.

"Some-thing's wrong?" Bill asked seeing how tense other man was. "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you." he said as Dipper shook his head.

"Then what are the rules are for?" he asked watching slightly red now water.

"To keep you safe." Bill said bluntly.

"Even the last one? Including examples?"

"Example was a joke. Besides I'm sure you'll like sleeping with me." Bill said leaning forward.

"You don't mean s..." Dipper started to be interrupted with a kiss. It was soft and slow. Even if Bill was a jerk and criminal and… well, not a nice person, this kiss was really pleasant and… It numbed all of brunettes senses.

Next thing he felt were Bills fingers slowly moving to his head and running trough his hair.

"Don't think so much. Just relax. Trust me." Bill whispered Dragging Dipper closer.

Brunette just hummed, not quite willing to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill continued to kiss Dipper, hands freely roaming his lithe, pale body. Memorising all sensitive areas. As he was exploring shorter man was slowly melting to his touch, soft moans leaving his lips, half lidded eyes focused on Bills golden eyes.

“Now, 'Dipper' how about telling me your real name?” Bill asked, his hands moving to rather shameful parts of ex-agents body. Mouth dangerously close to his left hear.

“Mizar. Pines.” Dipper breathed, voice barely audible. Bright red blush spread across his face.

Hearing what he wanted Bill announced end of the bath and let Dipper go. Younger man immediately used the opportunity to move away from the blonde and to leave bloody water of the bath. Bill smiled slightly seeing him scramble away. “No need for such hurry.” he said leaving bath himself “We have a lot of time,”

Dipper shuddered hearing suggestion in his voice. He wasn't joking when he was talking about spreading his legs… not at all. “And don't worry about clothes we won't be needing any tonight.” Wasn't joking in the slightest.

For moment Dipper watched very naked Bill dry himself with fluffy, black towel. Catching brunettes look blonde send him a wink and a smile. Dipper's blush just darkened as he turned around.

“C'mon Pine Tree, I'm the same guy you meet back then at the party and I believe you're not all that different from Mr. Gleeful.” Bill said tying the towel around his hips. “Now let's get you dry.” he added coming closer, yellow, even fluffier towel in hands.

Dipper struggled a little but Bills almost childlike laugh, totally not fitting ruthless criminal, made him freeze and let blonde do what he wants. But even while sounding as innocently as a child Bill had this hungry, predatory glint.

Deeming him dry enough Bill dragged Dipper to the bedroom. There brunette was pushed towards the bed and given small bottle… lube.

“Get ready.” Bill said moving to his personal wine cabinet “Spread those pretty legs and give me a show.” he smiled. Predatory look far more apparent in his eyes as he hungrily watched Dipper sitting in shock on the bed.

He didn't even need to add 'be trough about it' part. Sole tone of his voice was enough to convince Dipper that careful and good preparation is a good idea. Just as starting with it. He had a feeling that lingering too long might bore Bill and make him make a move sooner than Dipper would like him to.

Feeling Bills hungry look on him Dipper moved on bed and lied comfortably.

As he was spreading his legs and coating his fingers with lube, Dipper's face was impossibly red, and it got even redder when he saw Bill lick his lips, glass of wine on one hand, other moving his hair back off his eyes. Blushing brunette looked to other side of the room and slowly move his hand down his chest.

“I wouldn't expect you to be such a tease, Pine Tree.” Bill said sipping his wine while enjoying the show.

“S-Sh-Shut up.” Dipper muttered, holding back moans as his fingers were slowly circling his entrance.

Second or two later, still feeling Bills full attention Dipper pushed first finger in. since then he was glaring at Bill from corner of his eye.  
He wasn't even trying to hold conversation. All he wanted was to hold all the sounds he was making in. Unsuccessfully for most of the time.

Many held back moans and ghasps reached Bill who didn't miss a single chance to comment on how nice they sounded and how he can't wait to get them out himself.

Two glasses of wine later Bill stood up, letting his towel fall down walked to the bed and climbed on-top of Dipper, leaving trail of kisses from his waist up. “Now to the fun part.” Blonde smiled kissing him, not delicately like earlier, now it was a rough, demanding kiss.

A kiss that left Dipper breathless as Bill kissed down his neck. Brunettes fingers long left his ass to claw on Bills back. By now he was unable to hold back his voice and just moaned… loudly, not really caring if anyone as in the building to hear them.

When his kisses reached brunettes nipple's Bill pushed at his entrance, entering him and earning himself a loud moan and 'Fuck!'

“That's what I'm planning to do.” Bill muttered moving his lips to other nipple. His trust slow and shallow bud gradually deeper and faster.

With each trust Dipper's moans and mumbles were less coherent and louder, nails digging deeper into blondes back. “Bill~” he moaned feeling himself being close to finishing, and by erratic thrusts he assumed Bill was close too.

“Pine Tree… You make… the best sounds~” Bill moaned as he came making Dipper practically howl as he came.

“Told you you're going love it.” Bill smiled pulling Dipper into a hug.

Dipper only glared at him. “So, we're flying to Italy tomorrow?” he asked, not fighting the hug. No point now that they fucked.

“Yes, you'll love it there.” Bill smiled and kissed him.  
Dipper, not really having strength to react Dipper hummed and fell asleep after moving a little closer to Bill. At least he cared…


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper was woken up by gentle fingers moving hair off of his face and then back on and like this over and over again as if they couldn’t decide where his hair should be. “Stop it.” he muttered swatting the hand away.

 

“So not cute.” he heard Bill giggle as hand moved to caress his cheek.

 

“Whatever. Just let me sleep.” brunette muttered pulling covers over his head.

 

Blonde just smiled widely and left the bed. “Okay, have your beauty sleep if you want. Or can shower with me and then eat breakfast together.” he said.

 

“I have no clothes aside from what I wore yesterday.” Dipper protested sitting up. Eating with Bill would let him ask some questions. And who knew, blonde might just answer him.

 

“Do you really need clothes?” Blonde asked. He laughed after getting a heated glare. “I got some clothes prepared for you, if you really need them.” he said throwing neat package at Dipper who earlier sat up and was able to catch it.

 

„Fine, I’m getting up. But I’m not showering with you.

 

Before Dipper could protest Bill said he’s taking a bath. “I prefer baths over showers.”

 

Feeling a bit nervous with Bills eyes practically glued to him, brunette quickly showered and got dressed, unable to find reason to leave. Bill, or at least people working for him, prepared navy blue shirt and black, skinny jeans along complete set of underwear.

 

“Looks good on you.” Bill praised, still soaking in the bathtub.

“Shut up. How did you even get my size?” Dipper asked. One night wasn’t enough to buy clothes even if they had his old clothes.

“We haven’t meet yesterday, Pine tree.” Bill commented getting out of his bath.

 

Dipper said nothing just blushed and turned to leave. “C’mon Pine Tree, you’ve seen it all already.”

“It does not make in less embarrassing” Dipper said and left blonde alone to dry himself.

 

For about ten minutes he was alone but then blonde walked in.

 

“But your embarrassed face is so cute” Bill continued while buttoning his yellow dress shirt. His pants were already secured by yellow, leather belt– real leather for sure, around his hips.

 

When Bill got dressed he grabbed brunettes hand and led him out and to the dinning room.

 

While walking Dipper carefully watched Bill who looked quite pleased with how things were going for him. He suspected it as something do with him being here and without too much ‘convincing’ to do.

 

„Why the good mood

 

„Wouldn’t you be happy if you were coming home with cutest guy you’ve ever seen?

 

„You okay?” Bill asked looking away from his phone.

„Yeah, I was just wondering about Fords story. Some parts of it just don’t really fit.

 

Blonde watched him silently for a moment. „How much has he told you?

„What a liar

 

„It doesn’t explain how you’re still alive

 

„I’m getting to it, Piny. Knife guy, hell all those guys were working for me. Me working there, in this third rate agency was undercover work for a gang from Italy. Around time of this last mission Old boss of the Eye got sick and I needed to get there to take his seat. It was all an act.

 

„Wait. You were with Mafia all this time?!

 

„Crazy, I know. You would think he’d be better with all that bragging, right?

 

For some reason Dipper believed his last statement. Stalker from yesterday could have something to do with it but still…. Wasn’t ford supposed to be one of the best in the country? „Probably...

 

Bill just smiled. „I’m sure you’ll love Italy. It’s a beautiful country….

 

Next few hours were filled with talking and people packing them in panic.

 

 

The End

???

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Out with a bang' by Levis_turtles (AO3)
> 
> :)
> 
> I hope you liked it, comments/ reviews are welcome.
> 
> Check out the amazing alternate ending by Bitchimightbe:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6715771/chapters/15357757?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_60282424

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Eye- final chapter fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715771) by [Bitchimightbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchimightbe/pseuds/Bitchimightbe)




End file.
